


宇宙最强括约肌上线了

by lexiconcosri



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tentacles, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiconcosri/pseuds/lexiconcosri
Summary: 点文。我为什么要写这个沙雕玩意儿。or，屁拯救世界的故事





	宇宙最强括约肌上线了

Dovahkiin面无表情地举着手上的呼啦圈，示意那只裹着一大堆意义不明的蕾丝花边的软踏踏软体动物钻过去。  
“你知道你是在雇佣童工对吧。他可只有九岁。”  
“管他的呢，但雇佣这孩子带来的人气真的高的吓人。你看这场馆都挤满了，你再看直播人数……我的天啊，这次我们赚翻了。”  
“……只要不出乱子就好。”

龙裔完全不明白自己为什么站在这里。  
他望着自己面对的那只动物——长而形态各异的各种触手密密麻麻地蜷在一起，裹着粉色蝴蝶结和蕾丝缎带软塌塌地瘫在地上。它看起来完全不像地球生物。  
他一手拎着呼啦圈，另一只手握着那把做工拙劣的木质武士刀，穿着公主裙画着婊子妆，头发半边金半边银，还扣着顶花里胡哨的王冠，和地上那堆粉红色的马赛克交相辉映，分外吸睛。他感觉自己就是个活生生的傻逼。但这并不碍事，他如此安慰自己，毕竟你看，即使是傻逼，他也是King Douchebag。  
他又能怎么办呢？sweet katana已经是他能找到的最好用的武器了。他暗地里检查了一下手里武器的烧灼附魔，努力压下胃里那股翻腾着的危险预感。  
在水族馆打个工又会出什么事呢……况且他还穿上了全套装备。  
对吧？  
他默默用余光扫视了一下对着他的饥渴观众和长枪短炮，然后用木刀戳了一下离他最近的那条布满马赛克的触手。  
你他妈快跳啊。他的眼神是这么说的。  
“龙裔，请您帮我一个忙。”那条触手是这么说的。  
好的，现在的外星怪物也会说人话了。Dovahkiin面上毫无波澜，提起公主裙就要跑路。谁他妈要天天战斗啊，这个主角老子不当了行吗？  
“请您留步！”  
那条触手在他的脑子里喋喋不休，“我真的很可怜啊作为这个星球上最后的龙裔只有您才能帮助我了拜托您了ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)！”  
不不不这个剧情任务我不接我不接！！！  
没时间去想为什么那个不明生物的魔音穿脑会自带颜文字效果了，Dovahkiin无视身后观众的骚动，紧抿双唇面沉如水只想马上溜走。可正如他无法拒绝胖子给他命名为Douchebag，也没法跳过第二部游戏的片头动画，这个支线剧情本开弓就没有回头箭了。  
那坨粉红色的马赛克猛地炸开，那种气味让他想起了废物警察局地下室的那个迷之深坑。不是吧这是真的要换主角的节奏啊，说好的回合制呢连战斗的机会都不给，这是要直接献祭他然后读盘重来了吗——  
然后他软了下来。  
龙裔面无表情地看着那条捅进他嘴里的柔软肉管，柱身厚实而沉重地压着舌根，吸盘紧贴着上颚随着液体喷发而微微发颤，痒得吓人。清亮的汁液顺着闭不住的唇角汩汩下淌，沾湿了裙子上的蝴蝶结。丝绸凉而沉地贴在胸膛上，他透过迷蒙的双眼可以看到人们因为舞台上的异动四散奔逃，但直播的摄影机仍在履行它的职能。  
“龙裔小亲亲不太爱说话呢，既然这样那不如用嘴巴干一些别的事吧。”  
从我的脑子里滚出去啊……  
他垂着头被吊在半空里，浑身瘫软无处借力。触手在他嘴里进进出出，盘着他的腰撩开了湿漉漉的公主裙。幼童特有的肉乎乎的白皙大腿和小胸脯上爬满了暧昧的水痕，在聚光灯下闪着亮晶晶的光。触手颤巍巍地扒下黏在他背上的布料，沿着脊椎往下探索，大团大团的蕾丝和乔其纱叠在腰间，衬得浑圆的臀丘分外柔软。  
“小亲亲你看起来好可爱啊！”  
还，还在直播吗……  
他仍想维持那副波澜不惊的表情，可那根压着舌根的肉柱噎得他泪流满面。夹着亮片的眼影和香气扑鼻的廉价妆粉被眼泪冲散了，素净的小脸上眼眶泛着委屈的红。触手绕着他的脖颈搔着他的下巴，连小巧的耳朵都被吮吸得湿漉漉的。马尾辫子垂头丧气地塌下来，被粘液沾得乖巧湿润。  
“龙裔殿下请您为我生个孩子吧~拜托了啊，有了您的血统这孩子肯定能成为一代灭世魔王哒！”  
诶是要打这个主意吗，这很明显是邪恶事件请让我用回合制战斗肃清敌人啊！  
Dovahkiin迷迷糊糊地想着，然后猛地清醒了过来。  
有什么硬而灼烫的东西戳着他的腰窝。  
拜托请不要是请不要——  
“我知道要先做好准备呢，您看我多乖巧啊！”  
啊。  
他双腿一抖，忍不住皱着眉头哭出了声。  
Sweet Katana……被自己的刀插进来了这种事……  
他不是没经历过各种器械的插入，实际上就在不久之前，他的直肠里还残留着一座小型探测设备，但是被自己的装备……这种事也太犯规了吧！  
武器识主，烧灼debuff对他没有造成多余的伤害，只是那把木刀在他的后部温和地发着热，提醒着他正处于什么荒诞的场景。  
“不过您的括约肌机能似乎相当强呢……那么我就进来了哦(〃'▽'〃)”  
“……！”

当他从昏厥中醒过来时，那触手已经高高兴兴地团成一团溜回水族箱里去了。  
他审视了一下自己满身的迷乱水痕，撑着发软的腿坐了起来。  
肚子里似乎有什么未知的力量搏动着。  
灭世魔王吗……  
他摇摇头，给自己做流产这种事还是太超过了。  
龙裔凝神发力，随着一声闷响，时间倒流。

“小朋友，要来我们水族馆打工吗？”  
他沉默着看了看眼前的男人，转头跑掉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢您阅读这堆垃圾！


End file.
